Blasted Uniform
by MarblesG
Summary: While down in the South Pole, Lin is still in her uniform. Hurt and battered underneath the metal plates, only one man knows and cares for her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Blasted uniform._

Lin trudged around the halls of the ice home as she pulled and heaved at the metal plates covering her. Her annoyance with the uniform was starting to get dangerously high. All she wanted was them off. They reminded her of what was taken from her. Just too painful.

_Painful._ That was both literally and mentally. Within the contents of her uniform, surges of pain ran up her spine and caused her to stumble slightly with each step. She knew she had gotten hurt with her risk to take down the airships and she was ready for that. Yet after being captured, left to rot in a cell, rescued and then left to stay in the uniform for the next three days, the wounds that she had no idea about were now hurting with every step she took.

She finally reached her room in which she was staying. Grabbing the doorknob with her hand, she turned it and entered. The room was simple, a bed and a desk. It was cool thanks to the icy temperatures of the South Pole and Lin even had to admit that it brought relief to her. She trudged towards the bed and fell atop of the mattress. _Sweet spirits, that feels good._

Sadly, that feeling didn't last long.

Her door flung open and the voices of children quickly entered her ears. She didn't open her eyes though.

"Auntie Lin! Auntie Lin!"

One body tugged on her arm. _Ouch, ouch, ouch._

Another was yelling right next to her head. "We are so glad you are okay! I can't believe you jumped off of Oogie like that! I would have never done that, but you did! You are crazy! Why did you do that? Why…"

The last one was the worst of all. A body jumped right on top of her and landed on her back harshly. She couldn't help but scream.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The room quieted. Lin's yell had disguised her scream of pain. Her green eyes opened and she was welcomed by the sight of three whimpering children. Their eyes starting to glisten with tears._ Oh dear._

Lin opened her arms and slowly Jinora, Ikki and Meelo made their way inside her arms. She heard several sniffles and hardly audible apologies come from the kids. Lin instantly felt bad.

"I'm sorry children. I've just had a rough couple of days."

Jinora looked up. "We're sorry. We should have let you rest."

"Yeah we didn't mean to. You're just our hero." Meelo informed her. The small boy still had tears in his eyes.

Lin allowed herself to smile. "That's alright. Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Smiles plastered on to the children's faces. They then started to talk about random things. Books. The South Pole. Farting. And Lin sat right through it. Or at least lay right through it. The children seemed so hyper and joyful even given what had just happened. Lin thought to herself, _How could they be so happy? They were captured and almost had their airbending taken away._ The former chief of police had to admit that these children were stronger than she thought.

After an hour, a voice called from the hallway. "Dinner!"

In sync, the children exclaimed. "Food!"

Small hands grabbed hold of Lin's arms, forcefully pulling her up from her relaxed position. Every tug on her am brought new meanings to pain for her. With enough strength, Lin survived being hauled down to the dining room. A large table was set neatly for a large dinner and traditional water tribe dishes, including various vegetarian dishes for the nomads in the room. One by one, everyone made their way towards the table.

As Lin walked towards the table, other's greeted her, much to her dislike.

"Well if it isn't Little Beifong! Not so little anymore though."

A hard pat on her back caused her to squeak. A noise that confused the now Commander Bumi. The hair faced commander eyed her carefully. She looked as if she was wincing in pain.

"You alright there, Lin?"

She breathed out deeply and gathered up her strong walls once again. "Yes, Bumi. Although I would have rather said hello without that smack on the back."

Bumi's eyes widened. "Who are you? Aren't you the one always punching me? Ever since we were kids."

She growled and continued to her seat at the table. Dinner started and conversation sparked from all around the table. Lin sat there and ate, keeping quiet and to herself. Thankfully this was usual behavior for her and she raised no suspicions. Tenzin's words caught her ears.

"I think it is best if we leave Korra alone. Bending was an important part of her and all she can do now is getting used to what has happened."

Lin scoffed. _What about her?_ Earthbending meant everything to her. It was her. It was the only thing that still connected her to her mother. Whenever she bent the earth or her metal cables, she felt as if her mother was there. With her. It was what her mother was known for. And now that feeling was gone. They had no idea how it felt to have something ripped out of them that meant so much. She knew Korra was the main priority right now, as she was the avatar, but she wasn't the only one suffering. She admits that she felt a little hurt. They just don't care.

"But she is the avatar. What is she going to do?" Bolin asked concerned.

"I'm sure there is a solution somewhere. We just need to hope. On another note, how is everyone enjoying dinner?" Katara asked the entire table. A series of nods and satisfaction circled around the table. Once again, Lin stayed quiet.

"By the way, Beifong, why are you still in that metal suit?" Bumi asked loudly.

All voices went quiet. Tenzin looked between his older brother and his childhood friend nervously. He was waiting for an eruption of anger to come from Lin and the waiting only made his more afraid. Kataa shook her head at her eldest son due to his insensitivity. Bolin and the air kids tried to hide themselves under the table for protection. Korra's parents and Pema who held Rohan protectively looked confused as ever. The tension was so dense that everyone's breathing became hitched and quick.

Unexpectedly, Lin took a sip of water and carefully stood up. As she bent her legs, aches and sores surged through her body, almost rendering her unable to stand at all. _Stupid suit._

"Thank you for dinner, Katara. I'll be heading to my room."

She turned her heel only to find Bumi moving right in front of her. "Woah there. Now I know something is up with you. So spill it. What's wrong, Lin?"

Her green eyes only glared at the eldest son of Avatar Aang. Inside, Bumi was quite terrified.

Suddenly, a small voice spoke from behind. "Auntie Lin lost her bending!"

Lin could hear Pema scolding Meelo for yelling out something so insensitive. _Oh Meelo._ In front of her, Bumi's expression had shifted from the practical jokester that he was when they were growing up to a pitiful look telling her that he was so sorry.

"Oh, Lin. I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

Bumi opened his arms and pulled Lin into a tight embrace. It was absolute hell. Being part o the military, his arms were muscular and bulky allowing him to literally suffocate the former chief of police in his arms. Trying to hold in her cries of pain, Lin bit down on her tongue and she could soon taste blood. The bruises and aches that she knew covered her shoulders and chest were pressed down by the metal plates that once protected her. Now, the uniform was a menace.

After five long minutes, way too long, Bumi released his death grip from her. Lin couldn't help but take in a deep breath and swallow the blood that had built up from her biting her tongue. The metallic flavor only reminded her of the metal she could no longer bend. She hadn't noticed by now everyone was surrounding her. Sincere looks plastered on their faces. _I don't need this right now._

Tenzin approached her and grabbed her shoulders. Lin couldn't keep in the wince of pain that erupted in her shoulder blades. "Lin, don't think that we have forgotten about you. We are trying our best for both of you, old friend."

Next, came the air kids. Once again, each child latched on to her waist, arm and neck. Lin groaned loudly, yet no one noticed. "Auntie Lin, we'll do our best!" they said in sync.

Katara was the next to latch on to her. It was a small gesture, grasping her hand with as much love as she could give. Yet, the tight hold still hurt and Lin could feel her head spinning. "Your mother would have been proud."

The doors burst open from the other side of the room. Korra and Mako suddenly rush into the room hand in hand. Her face was gleaming with happiness and Mako's held a equally joyful smile as well.

"I got it! I got my bending back!"

Gasps of disbelief filled the room and everyone ran up to Korra and asked the common questions. How? When? She answered appropriately, making everyone believe she was finally becoming a mature avatar. Lin stood in her last position, eyes closed and collecting herself. The only thing stopping her was a figure to her right. She opened her eyes and her vision was clouded. She saw red and a lot of hair on the person next to her. She tried to turn towards him but stumbled a little. Her action didn't go unnoticed.

"Lin. Lin, are you okay?" The concern the male's voice only added to her pounding headache.

Korra raced up to the duo and spun the former chief of police so that they were facing each other. Her eyes were groggy and she found that she needed to use all her strength to keep them open. Korra continued with what she was going to say anyways.

"Lin, I can restore your bending!" No answer came from the former earthbender. "Did you hear me? You'll be able to earthbend again!" Korra punched her arm in the friendliest way possible.

That had done it.

Lin's body collapsed and fell to the ground hard. Pain was everywhere now. It was slowly bringing her out of consciousness. Her eyes closed and she listened to the last few words around her.

"_Lin! Lin! Come on Beifong stay with me!"_

"_Mother we need you!"_

"_Oh dear! What happened?"_

Silence.

* * *

It was dark when Lin finally woke up. When she opened her eyes, the icy ceiling of the roof was what welcomed her back into the conscious world. However, she felt different. As if a weight was taken off of her. She moved her arm up to her face to scratch her eye and that's when she noticed. The sound of clanking metal didn't parallel her movements.

Lin tried to sit up but was only stopped by a large weight on her lower body. She looked down and her jaw dropped to her discovery. There was Bumi, jokester Bumi, sleeping soundly on top of her legs. It looked as if he were hugging her legs, as if they were a stuffed toy that kept him company at night. Her mind quickly wandered. _How adorable._

That thought didn't last long. Lin tried her best to sit up and when she did, she took her hand and slapped Bumi right across the face. The man instantly shot up and yelled.

"Don't hurt me, Lin!"

Lin scowled at him and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Bumi shook his head, his hair flipping into his face as he did. After his vision cleared, he found Lin staring straight at him. "Well, welcome back little Lin!"

"I'm not little anymore Bumi." She informed him harshly.

Bumi smirked. "You will always be to me Beifong."

"So when was I exactly going to hurt you? Not that I wasn't planning on it already after sleeping with me."

"Woah! So forward! Who knew little Lin was such a dog." Bumi teased. Lin only frowned at him. He sighed. "Well, if you must know, I had a dream."

"And I'm the forward one. Dreaming of me, commander?" It was Lin's turn to tease.

"Every night, Chief." He winked.

She crossed her arms. "I'm not chief anymore."

"Well then why are you misleading people with wearing that uniform?"

Lin looked down and found herself in green pajamas. Bandages were wrapped all over her body, mostly her arms and shoulders. She went to look around the room and found the menace. Her uniform was in pieces on the floor. They looked as if they were pried off and was left no mercy. Just the way she wanted it. Lin turned back to Bumi.

"Don't tell me you are the one that changed me. I'll shove your head way up your as…"

"Language Lady Beifong! What kind of gentlemen would I be if I touched you that way without your permission? Now watching…" She growled at him fiercely. "Kidding! Take a joke will ya?"

Bumi eyed her. She was looking at him with great intention to kill him in her eyes. _Fiesty, as always._

"Now, tell me. When were you deciding to tell us that you couldn't remove your uniform and that you had bruises that almost covered your entire upper body?"

Lin looked away from him. Anywhere else but his eyes. "A lot was going on. I wasn't the first priority. Korra was."

"Bull crap. If I would have known that you were hurt and that you weren't able to bend, you would have been my first priority. And I mean that in the most truthful way possible."

Lin returned to his eyes. He was telling the truth. She didn't need her earthbending to tell if he was lying. She just knew from his eyes. It made her feel something she hadn't felt in years. Cared about.

She shook it away instantly. "Look I'm fine now. See? All bandaged up. You can leave now."

"Stop lying to me. You aren't okay. I'm not leaving till you tell me how you really are feeling." he said sternly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's your bending isn't it?" Lin cringed slightly. Bumi caught it. _Gotcha._ He continued. "I was sure about this ever since we were little kids. You are an earthbender. It defines you. Your mother was the greatest earthbender in history. So it puzzles me how after getting something that was totally a part of you practically ripped out of your body that you are a-okay. Admit it, Lin."

"Stop it!" She sounded little again. It reminded him of another time.

"_You're the little baby around here. The youngest is always the baby so you can get away with everything."_

"_I'm not a baby!"_

"_That's why mom and dad always make me apologize when little Lin was the one that started it. Always me. Babies are always the favorite."_

"_Stop it!"_

_A ten year old Bumi turned towards her. "No! I'm tired of you getting away with things. Sick. Of. It."_

_Tear formed within the green eyes of the seven year old girl._

And he was back here again. With tears forming within her green eyes once more. And just like that time years ago, he stared at her with guilty eyes.

"You guys didn't care! Okay! All of you fools were sitting around worrying about Korra and wondering how she was feeling while I was there feeling neglected! I got my bending taken away too you know! I know exactly how she feels and maybe I feel even worse! But you guys didn't care. No one cares. No one cared. For years."

"Lin..I.."

"Shut up! I don't need your sympathy!" She yelled. Lin turned and placed her feet on the ground. She tried herself at standing up but only found herself holding on to the bed for support. Bumi raced toward her and grabbed her arms to help her stand.

Her voice came out raspy and dense. "Get away from me!"

Bumi only took that as his queue to embrace her. Within his arms, he could feel her struggling to escape his grasp, even finding her pounding on his chest with her fists. He had to admit, they still hurt.

"You were the worst of all. You never cared about me. Not even when we were kids. You were always mean and teasing me. Yelling at me whenever you got in trouble. Leaving to join the united forces without even saying good bye. Making fun of me after Tenzin broke up with me. Not sending me letters when I sent you. Never."

He could feel his uniform dampening. His mouth was wide open with disbelief. She was alone. Her mother was gone. Tenzin left her. She had no one. He needed to make this right.

"Listen to me. I cared. I cared about you all those years. I teased you because you were the only girl that could handle it and I admired you for that. I yelled at you because it wasn't fair that you could so easily get away with being so adorable. I never said goodbye because it was too painful to see your face while I left. I made fun of you after the break up because I was so happy that I finally had a chance to win you over. I never sent letters because I didn't want to be hurt when you didn't answer back. I still care about you."

He heard her sniffle, her fists were no longer banging on his chest. "And I care for you enough that I promise to never leave you alone any longer. And not ever."

Bumi released her and surprisingly she did not move from her spot. Her head remained down and her eyes diverted his. He kissed the top of her head. The next thing he did caught her off guard.

He started to unbutton his red jacket and white undershirt that went to his uniform. Uncaring, he took them off and tossed it off to the side. He carefully grabbed one of Lin's hands and placed it on his bare chest. Thanks to years of training her ears and sense of touch to full peak, Lin could feel and hear his heartbeat, just like she was able to do through the earth. It was comforting.

"Is it the same?" he asked curiously.

She nodded silently, tears starting to form in her eyes again. She forced them back. No more crying.

His hand was warm against hers. He spoke up again. "You think you could still tell if I was lying?"

She didn't answer, just pushing her hand harder on to his chest. She was ready for whatever he was going to say.

"I love you."

Steady. Calm. Unchanging. He wasn't lying.

Instantly, Lin pulled her head up and lips crashed against hers. They moved hard against hers, the fierceness being the passion he had for her. She moved her lips carefully along with hers, letting him lead her for once. Without removing her hand from his chest, Lin grabbed the back of Bumi's neck to deepen the kiss. Bumi pulled her closer as he snaked his arms around her trimmed waist and another hand into her gray locks. He loved her. She didn't have to say it back. She loved him.

They separated and their faces flushed red. They didn't mind. His eyes stared into her emeralds, wondering if what happened was really true. Laughter erupted from the two.

"You still surprise me. Just like when we were kids." she informed him.

He smirked at her. "Glad to know I'm still the same old Bumi."

"Although I could use without this rug tickling me." Lin tugged on his beard.

He grabbed back his facial hair. "No way! It defines the man that I am."

Lin pushed him away with the hand that was on his chest. He pouted. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Now, you mind putting your clothing back on?"

His voice came out seductive. "Can't handle this, Beifong?"

"I just want to see you in your uniform again. You look ridiculous. As if you were serious enough to be a commander."

"And what about you little miss clankety clank? Do you even know how badly your uniform makes noise? Now that's ridiculous." He fought back.

"Is there a way to shut you up, Commander Idiot?"

"Of course there is, Chief Babefong."

And with that the Bumi grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards his chest. Caressing her chin, they locked lips once again. They continued for five minutes until the sound of the door scared them apart.

In the doorway was Tenzin, mouth open, Korra, grinning deviously, and Katara smiling and shaking her head. They were all looking at the same thing: The former chief of police, Lin Beifong, being held by the waist by Commander Bumi, her arms around his neck, his upper body bare.

"BUMI!"

* * *

**Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
